Amor
by Solar Sol
Summary: Yusuke pedi Kurama em noivado,mas desastres começam a ocorrer pondo em risco o relacionamento dos dois....Quem estara fazendo isso? ta bom gente,é ou - isso...PS:Pessima em summary....T T


Autora: Solar

Conteúdo: Yaoi, Romance......

Casais: YusukexKurama, HieixKurama, Hiei+Mukuro.

Aviso: Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence T_T, se pertence-se eu pegava o Hiei e o Kurama só pra mim *_*

(*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*)

(Makai –Castelo da Mukuro - três da tarde)

Um garoto baixinho corria de um lado para o outro, aparentemente nervoso, ele levantou o colchão da cama, jogando-o no chão, derrubou os moveis procurando embaixo destes.

-Onde está?!

Ele foi ao banheiro, ao mesmo tempo em que uma mulher alta e esquia entrava no quarto e olhava com os olhos arregalados a bagunça de seu quarto, e preocupou-se ainda mais ao ouvir coisas se espatifando e quebrando no banheiro.

E lembrou-se de repente de seu vaso de porcelana, ela correu deliberadamente até o banheiro a tempo de ver o garoto agarrando o vaso e preparando-se para atirá-lo no chão.

-Hiei!Nem ouse!

Hiei olhou para a mulher assustado e depois de recuperar-se atirou o vaso em sua direção, ela conseguiu segurar o vaso desajeitada, porem quase foi ao chão com este quando Hiei avançou em sua direção e a agarrou firmemente pelo braço gritando:

-Onde esta, Mukuro?!

-Hiei!-gritou alterada - Solte-me e me explique direito, o que você está procurando?

-Droga!-praguejou, mas soltou seu braço, obediente.

-Ótimo, agora me responda. –pediu enquanto colocava o vaso na pia do banheiro.

-Uma pedra. -respondeu serio.

-Pedra?Ora Hiei, tem varias no jardim!

-Não pedras desse tipo sua anta!Uma pedra Slavic!-explodiu.

-NÃO GRITE COMIGO!

Hiei se encolheu e disse com a voz mais baixa:

-Você sabe onde esta a pedra?

Mukuro se recompôs e respondeu:

-Está em meu escritório.

E poucos segundos depois de responder Hiei sumiu de sua frente,Mukuro,já prevendo a catástrofe correu o mais rápido possível até seu escritório e chegou a tempo de impedir que Hiei parti-se sua mesa ao meio.

-A pedra esta dentro da gaveta!

Hiei foi até a gaveta e retirou uma grande pedra de cor roxa, ela reluzia em suas mãos e ele sorriu contente, mas seu sorriso morreu ao ouvir o que Mukuro disse:

-Achei.... que.....essa pedra.....fosse para mim.....

Hiei olhou para Mukuro, ela olhava para um ponto qualquer do chão, os braços cruzados a altura do peito, encostada ao batente da porta. Ele suspirou e respondeu:

-Não, não é para você.

E enquanto respondia guardou a pedra dentro do bolso de seu sobretudo preto.

-É para **ele**?

Hiei virou o rosto para o lado e não respondeu.

-Foi por isso que sumiu por um mês inteiro?-prosseguiu Mukuro - Para achar a Slavic?Dizem que é uma das pedras mais raras do Makai, é muito difícil encontra-la....

-Hum.

Mukuro suspirou, desencostou-se da parede e foi em direção a Hiei abraçando e fazendo-o descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Sabe que ele não o ama!Esta com outro!Esqueça o passado Hiei, fique comigo. -sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Não, eu não a amo.

-E ele não ama você!

Ela segurou firmemente os ombros dele e o encarou fundo nos olhos.

-Vai passar o resto da vida correndo atrás dele?

Hiei baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

Mukuro estudou seu rosto por alguns segundos, bufou e disse antes de sair do cômodo:

-Faça o que quiser!

Segundos depois de ela sair ele já pulava a janela do escritório, caindo assim, no jardim de Mukuro e pulando sobre o grande muro, pousando em uma árvore.

Ele olhou uma ultima vez para o castelo antes de se dirigir ao Ningenkai.

(Ningenkai - casa de Kuwabara – cinco da tarde)

-Yusuke!Ainda não consigo acreditar nisso!-gritou indignado um garoto com o mesmo topete do Elvis Presley.

-Em que Kuwabara?-Yusuke revirou os olhos.

-Que você pediu o Kurama em noivado!

-Pedi sim, e daí?

-E daí?!Eu estou..... chocado!

Yusuke levantou-se do chão e sentou-se na cama ao lado de seu amigo.

-Achei que já tivesse aceitado meu relacionamento com Kurama.

-Não, é claro que não!

-E aquela historia de "se você esta feliz, eu estou feliz?".

-Eu menti!

-Como é que é?!-perguntou um incrédulo Yusuke.

-Eu achei que depois do fora que você levou da Keiko que você ficou, sabe..... confuso.

-Confuso?

-Sobre a sua sexualidade.

Yusuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Quer dizer, você estava arrasado e ai de repente três dias depois me aparece com o Kurama e diz que estão namorando!Eu pensei que só estava confuso e que logo abriria os olhos e veria que Kurama é seu amigo e também um HOMEM!-gritou a ultima palavra, alterado.

-Acabou?

-Sim. -respondeu Kuwabara com uma pontada de esperança de que Yusuke notaria o grave erro que estava cometendo.

-Ótimo. Agora, primeiro, eu amo o Kurama, segundo, eu já superei o que houve com a Keiko e terceiro, se você não aceita meu relacionamento com o Kurama, que se dane.

Yusuke levantou-se e deixou o quarto sobre os protestos de Kuwabara, desceu as escadas e passou pela sala onde estava Shizuka sentada no sofá bêbada e via o jogo de futebol.

-Seu juiz de merda!!

Saiu do apartamento e decidiu ir para a casa de Kurama, ver como ele estava e também para "fugir" um pouco de casa, sua mãe havia arranjado um namorado chamado Roger e sinceramente Yusuke o odiava e ele tinha certeza que o sentimento era mútuo.

Passou por uma pracinha cheia de crianças e caminhou por mais alguns minutos, já havia avistado o apartamento de Kurama, mas parou do lado de uma árvore, ao ver um pequeno ser tocar a campainha de Kurama, ele arregalou os olhos e perguntou a si mesmo:

-Mas o que diabos esse pigmeu faz aqui?!

(*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*)

Nota: Aiiiihhhh *_* amo o Kurama!O que acharam?Devo continuar?

Beijocas=*******


End file.
